


Damien's Daughters

by jiggsy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Some minor violence, darhk!felicity, olicity - Freeform, third person viewing Olicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggsy/pseuds/jiggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity had sometimes wondered if her father had ever started a new family after he left her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had this idea of Felicity having some kind of sibling through Damien, and it would NOT get out of my head. I'm taking some liberties with some DC Comics lore, so bear with me. I'll call this a Season 4 canon-divergence fic. 
> 
> Fic is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. Oh, and you know i don't own the characters or anything. All the usuals. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

     Since Violet Jackson was young she had always known that her life would be a little bit different. Being raised in foster homes and bouncing around Starling City meant that she never had much of a sense of normalcy. However, she felt that she was blessed with a certain optimistic nature that kept her grounded through it all. At every home she went to she tried to find some scrap of good in her foster families, even the terrible ones. Once she found Sheila and Guillermo, she found she didn’t have to try very hard at all.

     At age twelve it was getting harder and harder for Children’s Services to find homes that would take her. Most families wanted cute, young bouncing babies who they could raise as their own. Nobody wanted a chubby twelve year old who could potentially have serious emotional baggage. Then Sheila and Guillermo stepped in and Violet was instantly at home. They were as nice as foster parents could be – coming to parent-teacher interviews, signing Violet up for the ballet lessons she had longed for, even buying her a beautiful set of Harry Potter books for her birthday. Yes, for two years Violet had been very happy.

Then everything she had built came crashing down around her.

One week after Violet turned fourteen Sheila received an urgent call from Children’s Services.

     “They need you to come to their office. They said that your father has come to visit you”, Sheila wrung her hands as she spoke.

     Her father? Violet’s father had given her up as an infant to go and continue his military career in some far-off place. After her mother died in childbirth her father could not be bothered to raise Violet on his own, so he had left her as a ward of the state. No, Violet certainly didn’t want to see her father.  
Guillermo and Sheila were less certain. They thought that perhaps Violet’s father wanted to make amends with her, or at least apologize for his actions. After much persuasion and a little bit of pleading, Violet agreed to go. Although she still vowed not to enjoy the afternoon.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
     The meeting with her father had turned out to be less of a ‘meet and greet’ and more of an eviction meeting. Violet’s father was an unbelievably unlikeable. He smiled often, and whenever he did Violet could have sworn that she heard a knife being unsheathed.  
It turned out that his ‘military job’ had been a bit higher ranking than Violet had initially imagined. He refused to elaborate, but simply said that he had ‘had some connections’ at the department of Children’s Services.

     He placed down a small stack of papers that all declared the same thing – Violet was to be put into the permanent custody of her father. Violet’s mouth hung open as she heard an audible gasp from Sheila. She heard nothing else that was said around the table for the rest of the brief conversation. She simply stared at the names on the documents and read them over and over. It was a small voice that eventually broke through her fog.

     “Please.” It was Guillermo. Violet looked up and realized that both he and Sheila were crying. “Please, how can you take her away from us like this?”

     Her father smiled some more. “Oh no, it’s not going to be just this moment. I understand that Violet must have some things to pack. I won’t be picking her up for another three days, so you will have until Monday to say your goodbyes to her. And truly, I do appreciate you taking good care of my daughter like this. You must be very kind people.”

Her father stood to leave, taking his pile of papers with him.

     Sheila cried out, “Please! Please, you can’t just steal her from us, Mr.Darhk!”  
     

     He smiled again. “No, no, please call me Damien.”

     He strode confidently towards the exit.  
 

     “See you on Monday, Violet!” he called over his shoulder.

     Then the heavy door slammed, and he was gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Felicity stared at the picture for a long time and willed her hands to stop shaking. She had only wanted to hack into ARGUS to get a recent photo of Damien Darhk so she and the team could at least know what he looked like. Now she was, for one of the first times in her life, grateful that the boys were out in the field and not with her in the foundry. If they had seen the way she leapt from the keyboard like she’d been burned, if Oliver had heard her yelp of surprise at the image on the screen she never would have been able to cover up the truth. As it was, she knew she would find a way to hide this from them. She would have to. Otherwise Oliver would practically lock her up in a tower to keep Damien away from her. She would have to save herself for as long as she could from the version of Damien that she had known – Damien Smoak. Her father.


	2. Lyla's Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, these chapters are originally from my tumblr, so feel free to follow me there at clarasfelicity.tumblr.com

“There’s someone I think you should meet”, said Lyla.

Felicity and Oliver exchanged curious glances.

“What’s this about?” Dig asked, his head still swiveling around the ARGUS lobby like he expected Floyd Lawton to appear at any minute.

Lyla sighed. “It’s about Darhk. We’ve got someone here who could help you look for him. It’s… well it’s complicated. Just follow me.”

            Felicity was not sure was it was exactly that she was nervous about. Whether it was the  simple fact that they were in the ARGUS headquarters, or the grey, unyielding walls that ran through the underground “storage facility”, or the fact that they were walking through corridor after corridor of what were _definitely_ prison cells, regardless of what Lyla called it. More likely than not it was all three.

            “The Suicide Squad lives down Block 7, over there”, said Lyla coolly, pointing down a corridor to their left.

            Felicity could have sworn she heard screaming from down that hall. Then again, it could have just been her imagination. She realized that Oliver was watching her. He squeezed her hand.

            Lyla stopped in front of a door on their right. It looked like every other door on this level – windowless grey metal that seemed utterly impenetrable from any angle. Lyla took off her I.D. badge and slid it into a slot above the door handle. When she removed it, a little green light lit up and signaled their entry. Lyla opened the door and ushered the other three inside before her.

            Felicity was not really sure what to expect. A padded room with someone in a straightjacket, a megalomaniac like Malcolm Merlyn, or even a Hannibal Lecter-esque glass wall with someone in a mask behind it. What she did not expect however, was a teenaged girl.

            The girl was sat cross-legged on her double bed, surrounded by fashion magazines and with what appeared to be the Netflix home screen glowing from a laptop in front of her.

            The second they entered the room the girl’s spine went ram-rod straight as she turned to look at them.

            “Who the hell are you?” she asked, stone-faced.

            Lyla side-stepped her way out from behind Dig’s massive form.

            “It’s okay Violet, they’re with me.”

            The girl’s face broke into a wide smile.               

            “Lyla! I missed you!” she exclaimed as she soundlessly made her way off her bed and across the room to embrace Lyla.

            The girl was fairly small, Felicity mentally noted. She couldn’t have been more than 5’5, and she had a slim build. Her hair was bleach blonde and cropped into a short pixie cut. She wore the standard black ARGUS training sweatpants and t-shirt, but her toenails and fingernails were painted hot pink. _Tinkerbell,_ Felicity realized. _She looks like Tinkerbell._

            Lyla had stepped back from the girl to address the whole group.

            “Violet”, she said, “This is my husband, John Diggle.”

            “Oh!” Violet exclaimed, as she offered her hand to shake Diggle’s. “Lyla talks about you a lot. I would have been nicer if I’d known it was you”, she added, gesturing to the door.

            Dig smiled but was clearly still confused. “Don’t worry about it”, he said.

            Lyla then moved to Oliver and Felicity. “And these are my friends, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.”

            Violet extended her small hand to greet each of them. Felicity couldn’t help but stare at her. Violet had round blue eyes, and there was something vaguely familiar about her facial features.

            “Everyone, this is Violet Jackson”, said Lyla proudly. “She is Damien Darhk’s daughter.”  


	3. Hello Dolly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm back, and i'm so sorry that this took so long. Let's get to know Violet, shall we?
> 
> As always, this wasn't Beta-ed so, all mistakes are definitely mine.

Felicity felt herself swaying on her feet. Violet’s eyes were just the same as her father’s. Felicity’s father’s. Who was also Violet’s father. Which made them – oh no. Oh no. 

Oliver was looking squarely at her. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

For once in her life, Felicity knew she could not fail to lie here. “Nothing”, she said slowly, aware of the fact that all four of the other people in the room were staring at her. “Just, um, caught off guard is all.”

“Yeah, most people are”, Violet replied, apparently unphased by Felicity’s obvious shock. 

Felicity watched as Oliver really looked at Violet for the first time, and she could tell what he saw in her – the child of a deranged mass murderer who was looking to corrupt the whole city. More than anything, he was probably somewhere between thinking of her as Thea 2.0, and sizing her up as a threat. 

Lyla motioned for Violet to take a seat back on her bed. She then walked over and closed the heavy door to the cell. Lyla took up her post next to Violet, standing at the foot of the bed. “Violet works closely with me here at ARGUS, so I thought she might be able to give you guys a bit of background on Darhk and his work with HIVE.” On the last word, 

Lyla’s eyes flicked briefly to Digg, whose shoulders tensed slightly at the movement. 

Violet’s face scrunched up as she looked at Lyla. 

“Well I’m not really sure how much help I could be, it’s not like I know him very well.”

That peaked Felicity’s interests. So Violet wasn’t overly familiar with Damien either? Maybe he hadn’t really been much of a father to either of them…

Oliver was watching Violet closely, his arms folded across his chest. “How do you mean you don’t know him? Did he not have much to do with you as a kid?”

Violet exploded into a loud guffaw. She looked like she was about to respond when Lyla cut her off.

“No, she didn’t. Violet was raised in foster care. She didn’t know her father at all until she was fourteen.” 

“But I don’t understand”, blurted Felicity, “How could you help us if you barely know him at all?”

“Well I don’t know him per se, but I do know about his ‘world-domination, mwa-ha-ha-ha, I’ll get you my pretty and your little dog too’ plans. He was very thorough in explaining those to me.” 

“What Violet is trying to say is that she has excellent knowledge of what Damien has planned for HIVE”, Lyla said evenly.

There was an air of expectation in the room as Oliver, Felicity and Dig exchanged subtle looks. Violet kept glancing expectantly at Lyla. 

Lyla nodded encouragingly at the young girl.

Violet inhaled slowly. “Damien wants to infiltrate ARGUS, along with the CIA, FBI and any other acronym he can get his hands on. HIVE is only as good as the intel they have, and he’ll flounder without it. He wants his HIVE agents to go deep undercover and work as moles for him. Then when he feels HIVE is ready, he’ll give them some kind of signal and they’ll destroy whatever organization they were working in”. 

Dig spoke up first. “How do you know they haven’t already started here?”, he gestured at the walls around them.

Lyla shook her head. “We haven’t taken on any new agents in the time since Violet revealed Darhk’s plan to us. Waller has also been monitoring all of our established agents even more closely than usual since Violet got here.” 

Dig smirked. “Well that sounds like a fun workplace.” 

“It’s been a rough two years, personnel-wise.”

“Two years?” Oliver stared, agape at Lyla. He pointed at Violet “she’s been here two years and you’re only now filling us in on this plan?”

“We hadn’t had any activity from Darhk until recently, so it wasn’t relevant. And frankly Oliver, the vast majority of ARGUS’s dealings have nothing to do with you”, Lyla said, maintaining her calm tone. 

“Wait”, Felicity said, “um, Violet? Exactly how old are you?”

Violet bristled. “I’m sixteen”, she said, keeping her chin in the air, “I’ll be seventeen in the fall.” 

“So you’ve been here since you were fourteen? This whole time?” Felicity rounded on Lyla. “You’ve been holding a teenager prisoner for two whole years?” 

Lyla started to speak when two loud beeps were emitted from the ceiling. Everyone in the room looked up at once, Felicity just now realizing that there was a speaker implanted in the tiled ceiling, along with a security camera in the corner. 

“Agents Jackson and Michaels, report to command central at once” a monotone voice boomed through the speaker. 

Violet raised her eyebrows at Lyla. 

Lyla pursed her lips and sighed. She then offered a hand to Violet to help her up off the bed. “Duty calls,” she said sadly. “We can walk you guys back up to the main level.”

Lyla led the group out of Violet’s room, Violet following close behind her. 

Oliver and Felicity fell into step behind Dig as they made their way back through the maze of corridors. 

While passing Block 7 Violet poked her head down the hallway. “Hey squaddies, you in?” she yelled. 

A female voice sang out “HERE!” while several deeper voices seemed to grunt or mumble in response. 

“Can I go hang out with Carrie later? Please?” asked Violet, turning her face to Lyla. 

Lyla smiled. “Somehow I doubt the she-devil will be letting us do anything fun for the rest of today”, she gestured upward, where Waller’s presence loomed several floors above them.

“Shhhh don’t let her hear you!” Violet giggled. She lowered her voice dramatically, “she’s got ears everywhere! Like the white witch from Narnia.” 

The group settled in the elevator up to the surface, and Felicity found herself unable to remove her eyes from Violet. Violet caught her staring once or twice, but quickly returned her attention to her conversation with Lyla. 

When they made it up to the glass atrium of the lobby, Lyla said her goodbyes to the group. After hugging all three of them and making dinner plans with John she stepped back, nudging Violet forward. Violet looked vaguely uncomfortable. She managed a small wave.

“Nice meeting you all”, she said. “Sorry I was rude to you earlier,” she nodded to Dig, who returned a smile. 

“It’s all good”, he said. “Let’s get back to the van”, he turned in the direction of the main doors. 

“Bye”, Violet waved to Oliver and Felicity before turning with Lyla to head up a large staircase behind them.

“Bye”, said Felicity softly, waving at the girl. 

Oliver took her hand slowly and they followed Dig to the doors. 

When they were outside in the fresh air, Oliver turned to Felicity.

“Hey, what’s up?” he said gently, removing his hand from hers and placing it on her arm. “Something’s freaking you out”, he added. 

Felicity opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. “I uh, I think there’s something you should know,” she started. 

Oliver started to speak, but Felicity stopped him. 

“Back at the lair”, she said, taking his hand again. “I want both you and Dig to hear it.”


End file.
